


When Angels Meet the Moon

by taichiyagami



Series: When Angels Meet the Moon [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Trigun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichiyagami/pseuds/taichiyagami
Summary: Two different worlds collide when gates are opened. One hero and one reluctant hero must team up to put things right.





	When Angels Meet the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Trigun.
> 
> This is a very old idea I started working on and felt maybe it is time to pick up this idea and finally get it finished/started. Not Overly sure where I will go with ratings and relationships. So this may change over time.

The twin suns blazed high in the midday sky above a blistering desert landscape. Waves of heat raised from the seared sand. Around 30 iles out of Danken Town stood an old off-white single story building, its walls skeletal and decaying. The white plaster, cracked and peeled, chunks lay fallen on the dusty ground, exposing the withered brick beneath. At the front stood a makeshift porch made from wooden slats, equipped with a metal railing, a few Thomas’s tied to it hid their heads under the small roof cropping to shelter themselves from the suns raise. The Porch gave ample shade for every passerby and outlaw that entered the tiny establishment within. That dive of a bar was no better on the inside than the out. The air inside was rank, stale. smelling heavily of beer and cigarettes. The faint sound of a record could be heard playing from a small jukebox up against one the walls. It looked as though it was holding the wall up. Barely any light filtered through the windows and the open doorway, the wooden door propped open with a rock. The inhabitants of the bar hunched over their small tables in clusters of friends, colleagues and compatriots. Either engaged in card games, tall tales or just idly drinking the day away. The bar itself war crudely furnished, eight bar stools, cramped along its length. The pudgy barkeep stood behind the bar itself, shining up an empty beer glass with a dirty wash rag, humming quietly along to the jaunty music.

Suddenly the light from the doorway became blocked. Earning copious amounts of grunts and curses from many if not all the inhabitants as they glared in the doors direction. There in the doorway, eclipsed by the light of the twin suns stood a tall feminine figure, shadowed by the fresh darkness. All that could be seen were two burgundy eyes.

Slowly the figure walked towards the bar. The patrons followed the figure’s every move with their eyes. When she reached the bar the door she came through hit the rock that kept it open. She pulled one of the barstools towards her and sat down on it. The barkeep looked towards the figure, his incessant humming stopped, his eyes widened ever so slightly.

The figure removed the black, steeped cowboy hat, letting emerald green cascade down from her head. Her burgundy scarf hung loosely from her neck. She placed the hat on the bar counter. Slowly she raised a delicate and slender finger up in line with her eyes then dropped it back on the bar. Quickly a shot glass and a bottle of wild turkey appeared in front of her. Placing a hand under her hat she pulled out a large roll of double dollars. She placed it on the bar. The Barkeep took the money and filled her glass and left the bottle and went back to shining the beer glass.

“Never far away are you?” the figure said in a low, emotionless tone.

To her left sat a man in shadows. Compared to everyone else’s choice of hard liquor, a plate stacked high with rich, fluffy pancakes drenched in syrup and melted butter, sat before him. The emerald beauty scanned her gaze over him.

He was seated, slumped over his dessert. His blue locks hung over his face, framing his youthful good looks and shielding one of his golden coloured eyes. His attire consisted of a tight fitting black t-shirt under a huge white trench coat, complete with shoulder amour, the left topped with seven metal spikes, the right one adorned with a human skull fastened with leather straps. Both of his arms were wrapped in a metal vice and long leather fingerless gloves, jeans finished of his attire with a pair of chunky desert boots.

She watched as he sliced through a portion of his fatty treat with precision akin to that of a surgeon, with his knife then skewered the ‘victim’ with his fork. As he bought the ridiculously huge piece of pancake to his lips he spoke, quietly. His speech clipped and monotone.

“Not when you come calling to me…..”

As soon as he finished his sentence he bit into this dessert, chewing quietly.

“I do my job. Nothing more, nothing less. All you do is make it complicated by always showing up wherever I go.” The figure still spoke in a low emotionless tone.

She did not look at him or move towards him. All she did was drink her drink and pour a fresh one.

“So Legato what’s it going to be? Are you going to do as the timeline says or are you going to try and play with it again?” The figure spoke with slight disgust in her voice.

“Either way you know you’re fate.” She said coldly to Legato.

She finished her drink and put her hat back on. She pushed stool away as she got to her feet. The light from the doorway now showed what she was wearing. A long black dress with a bow on the back at the base of her spine. The bow was burgundy. She moved slowly and elegantly towards the door, suddenly pain shot through her skull. Her vision became blurred. Her surroundings turned black.

The man at the bar smiled, putting down his fork delicately next to his plate. His smile, cold and sadistic.

“Yes……. And what a beautiful fate it is…..”

In the empty black void of the gate of time and space a massive energy surge began to build up. The once stable timeline which was kept hidden deep inside this empty void. Slowly the timeline began to absorb the darkness, revealing the timelines of many other worlds. Two began to join, melding into one. The energy surge stopped and the darkness. A childish laugh echoed through the darkness and project itself over the newly merged timeline.

"Lets see if you can save them this time Brother?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
